


Words of Power; Words of Dismay

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cav also can't stop adoring Buck, Cav wants to be a good dom okay, Established Relationship, F/M, He's adorable and I think they're cute together okay?, Kink Mention, Siege the Valentines 2021 (R6S), brief kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: Cav decides to clarify just what Buck is looking for in their relationship while at the Rainbow annual Valentine's Day Party.From the Dual Rainbow prompt: "Roses are red, violets are blue, all I want for this V-day is to do you!"A quasi-sequel to both "Snowfall Steps" and "Late-Winter Victory".
Relationships: Sébastien "Buck" Côté & Taina "Caveira" Pereira, Sébastien "Buck" Côté/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: SiegeTheValentines_2021





	Words of Power; Words of Dismay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on the last Cav/Buck story! It really encourages me to keep writing and makes the rare-pair hell a little less awful. <3
> 
> This is for Dual Rainbow's Siege the Valentine's Event on tumblr. The prompt was "Roses are red, violets are blue, all I want for this V-Day is to do you!" This ended up being way tamer than the prompt suggested, as you can see by the tags, but I am considering adding an explicit second chapter if it seems readers would like that.
> 
> Non-English dialogue is marked by italics, including on quotation marks and punctuation.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy reading this! Happy Valentine's Day! <3
> 
> \- Ashen_Serpent

There was a difference between wanting something and having it. One could desire all they liked, but without action, without a decision, nothing would come of it.

Or at least, not without help.

Caveira was still working on a thank-you for Frost and her efforts when the date snuck up on her. It’s not like calendars meant much when one’s schedule depended on catastrophe, and the past few weeks had left her none the wiser as the decorations at Hereford Base began to change. It was gradual at first, a heart here, some glitter there, and then the floodgates opened, and Valentine’s Day released its reckoning onto the base. And it wasn’t exactly a surprise that the Ops celebrated as much as they did; in their line of work, any happiness and connection was vital. It was nice actually, to have a day dedicated to caring about others, even if she hadn’t really taken part in the romantic aspects in the past. She could spend time with the coworkers she’d grown to trust and who in turn trusted her. And now, if she so desired, she could spend the day with a date.

The idea came to her while running drills on an obstacle course, trying to beat her best time. She and Buck had been dating for a short while now, using time between training sessions to go out to eat, watch movies, and read together. Well, that last one tended to devolve into Caveira admiring his looks while he read. It’s not like he wasn’t handsome with a contemplative face, soft hair and beard, and a strong musculature hidden under soft flannels and even softer body fat. There was a lot she’d like to say to him, provided she wasn’t in the vicinity of her BOPE colleague or Castle. She’d already had one sex talk, fuck you very much, and Castle was far too kind to be subjected to that kind of dirty talk crossfire. Besides, she’d like to keep Buck’s reaction all to herself, especially after Frost was kind enough to spell out another one of their compatibilities while they were still getting together. Now there was just the matter of getting to talk to him about it and to figure out if he was up for a holiday celebration besides the annual Valentine’s Day Party.

Hopping the final hurdle and checking her stopwatch, she found her time at 1:07, still too slow. Running while distracted probably wasn’t helping. Still, she had part of a plan and that was technically half the battle.

Walking a cooldown, Caveira checked her phone and found nothing. Damn. She kept walking, trying to figure out how to go about things. Some subtlety was a must; it wasn’t exactly great to just up and ask a coworker about their sex life, especially when it came to something as personal as kinks. She’d also need to get him to a quieter area with less people and avoid using English to help ward off eavesdroppers. The other Rainbow Ops weren’t bad about that, but it paid to be careful. It wasn’t great to be the Base’s open secret.

She kept fidgeting with her phone, unsure if texting him was the best idea. It would give her ample time to get her words right but would also be a concrete record of what she’d said. She ended up sitting down and writing then crossing out possible texts on a notepad. After several tries, she found her words and sent him a quick, hopefully clear message: “NOT URGENT. Could I iron out a relationship detail with you? Nothing astronomical, just something to clarify what you’d like from this.”

She forced herself to take a deep breath and put away her phone in her backpack as she headed to the showers. She lingered for longer than normal, letting water soak over her and trying to think of how to best explain things. It was one thing to know he could be the sub to her dom; it was another to actually bring it up in conversation. She finished her shower, dried off, and headed back to her room to get dressed, trying to dispel her worries from her thoughts.

Once back in her room, she set to getting dressed for the party. It wasn’t all that fancy, just some dance music and a whole lot of baked goods, but she felt the need to dress up for the occasion. She eventually settled on a maroon button-down with a black waistcoat and pants. A bit much, maybe, but now was a good time as any to impress so she went with it.

As she was lacing her boots, her phone gave a text-alert and she went to check the message, hesitating a moment before steeling herself. The message she’d sent to Buck had a reply. She stamped down on her anxieties before reading it.

It read, “No problem! Would you like to discuss the matter at the party or would that be too public?”

Caveira thought over how to reply before settling on, “If we can avoid English, yeah. It’s a little personal.”

The response: “I understand! If you decide you’d like to discuss the matter away from other people just let me know! <3”

Caveira sighed, trying to keep a stupid grin off her face. Goddamn it, he was so kind, what the hell did she do to deserve him?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Done lingering, she finished getting ready and began heading down the hall to the party.

A splattering of hearts flanked her as she approached Rainbow’s break room. Even down the hall, she could hear the music and it was near deafening by the time she’d reached the room.

Inside, it looked like Valentine’s Day had bled out over the room, the walls covered in hearts and the lights changed to cast everything in shades of pink. A lot of the couches and chairs had been pushed to the side and back walls to make an impromptu dance floor while food tables lined the walls next to the door. Throughout the room was most of Rainbow, already having a hell of a time.

Caveira began to navigate her way through the room, trying to find Buck amongst the chaos. The colored lighting wasn’t much help in the crowded room, so she opted for a more direct search starting with the food tables.

He wasn’t at the ones left of the door, but she was able to find some of the hazelnut chocolates Castle always shared. They were alright to her, but Buck loved them, so she grabbed a few.

He wasn’t at the right-side ones either, but these had IQ’s legendary brownies. She made a mental note to thank IQ for bringing them when she spotted Gridlock leaving the dance floor. She hesitated a moment before deciding to get her attention.

“Hey, Tori! Have you seen Sébastien recently? Figured he’d be here by now.”

Gridlock lit up. “Oh, hey! Last I saw he was talking real excited to Tina. No clue what about though.” She paused, looking Caveira over. “Looking snazzy. Planning something?”

Caveira rubbed the back of her neck. “Not really. Nothing big. Just figured this’d be appropriate for the occasion.”

Gridlock blinked and then gave an open smile, clapping her on the shoulder. “Oh, that’s- That’s showmanship, I tell ya. One hell of a way to pop the question if I’d ever heard of it. Bit more usual than Max’s ‘driving an RC car with the ring attached’, but still – you got guts, Taina. Best of lick to ya, I knew you had great taste.”

Caveira didn’t know how to respond when Gridlock clapped her on the shoulder again and walked off with a pair of thumbs up. She followed her with her eyes until she was lost in the crowd, mostly likely looking for Mozzie to tell him what she’d discovered. Was that really what this looked like?

Caveira tried to ignore that line of thought by shoving a brownie in her face, letting walnut heaven distract her from the grips of cold reality. She took a few more for good measure, as well as a cup of fruit punch, before heading to the couches and chairs along the wall to look for Buck.

After passing many of her coworkers, she found him sitting on a couch along the back wall, talking with a fond yet exasperated Frost. He was unfairly handsome like this, in a blue button-down with a black tie and pants and with his air styled perfect(ly pullable) in the soft pink light. Stepping closer, she could even see that he’d trimmed his beard recently and could smell the warm cedar of the oil he used to keep it soft. Christ sake, this man was going to be the death of her.

“Oh, would you look at that! You both came a bit overdressed for the occasion. You plan that by chance?”

Caveira startled and fidgeted, mirroring Buck, while Frost eyed them both with obvious glee. She leaned against an armrest, resting her chin on her fist.

“I’m not saying that to judge, by the way. I just thought it was kinda cute you both had the same idea before coming here.”

Caveira rolled her eyes, trying her best to recover. “Hell if I know? Will these buy you silence?” She offered Frost a plate of IQ’s brownies.

Frost lit up and winked at her. “You drive a hard bargain, but I think we can make a deal.” She accepted the plate and sat back down with a grin. “Sébastien here was just telling me about some of the craziest stories from the Eastern and Western European fronts of WWI. Care to join in?”

“Uh…”

Buck waved Frost off. “It’s really nothing much, just Poland being the battleground for the Russian and German empires. Again. It wasn’t even the first battle for that fortress during the war.”

Caviera knit her eyebrows together. “You mean Osowiec? The Attack of the Dead Men?”

“Yes! That one! Human resilience is amazing, really! It, uh…” He looked around the room. “It might not be that appropriate for the current situation, actually. Apologies.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, not, it’s an interesting subject, it’s just…well, might be best to avoid talking about it in English when everyone could hear it.”

Frost glanced at Buck and then Caveira. “You’re probably right about that. In that case, I’ll be leaving you to your talk for the time being. About time I caught up with Sanaa.”

Caveira watched her walk off with a sense of anxiety building. She hesitated for a moment before sitting down on the couch, opposite to Buck. For a while she just sat there, food and drink at hand before she put them down and started speaking to him in Quebecois French.

_“So Osowiec, huh? Not a great place to be.”_

That got a laugh from him. _“Yes, unfortunately.”_ He went quiet for a moment, his face still with thought. _“You wished to clarify something between us? There’s some detail you would like to talk about?”_

Caveira nodded, fists clenched on top of her thighs.

_“Alright then. What is it you’d like to discuss?”_

She opened and closed her mouth, frowning. She then took a deep breath and spoke. _“Tina said you were a sub.”_

His shoulders drew back and he rubbed the back of his neck. _“Yes, she had informed me that she had told you that.”_ He then looked at her and startled, his next words coming out in a hurry. _“I had given her permission to tell you that! She didn’t go behind my back. But, yeah… I’m a sub. What of it?”_

 _“I mean, I’m a dom…”_ She waved a hand and then dropped it, waiting for him to respond.

He blinked. _“Oh, okay. Is kink an aspect you’d like to have in our relationship? I’d rather like that, but I figured I should ask you first.”_

Caveira was shocked still. It wasn’t just a projection on her part? She sputtered her words, letting out a sigh of relief before replying. “ _Yes, I- I’d like to… add that? Is that the right phrasing?”_

Buck sighed, his shoulders visibly dropping. _“Oh, thank God, it wasn’t just me. I’d been worried to ask about something so personal…but yes, your phrasing is just fine.”_ His smile was soft and joyful.

Caveira just leaned her head against the armrest and quietly yelled. She then sat back up and offered him the plate of hazelnut chocolates. _“Can I bride you to ask you a stupid question?”_

He lit up. _“Of course! Thank you!”_

_“I have a very stupid pick-up line I recently got from Jordan. Care to hear it?”_

_“Sounds awful. I’d love to.”_

Here goes nothing. _“Roses are red, violets are blue, all I want for this V-Day is to do you!”_

He laughed, almost chocking on a chocolate. _“Oh, that’s terrible! Mike’s going to kick him out of bed!”_ His laughter died down and he looked at her fondly. _“I think I have a counter. May I tell you?”_

Caveira shrugged a grin, biting into a brownie. _“Sure, don’t think you’ll beat mine, though.”_

 _“Don’t be so sure.”_ He posed himself like the romantic lead of a community theater production. _“Are you a snake, because you’re smoking!”_

Caveira snickered as he immediately began to apologize. “ _Christ, that’s one of the stupidest lines I’d ever heard. Where’d you find that?”_

_“Oh… I came up with it myself.”_

_“How?”_

He just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

_“You are certainly something, you know that Sébastien.”_

_“If it makes you happy, moreso the better.”_

They sat there for w while, simply enjoying each other’s company. It was nice, to be able to be honest with someone else. She could really get used to spend more time alone with him.

In the end, they did end up circling back to Osowiec, telling each other tales of a war over a century old. They’d even exchanged titles to read and watch, with Buck planning on showing her a week-by-week retelling he found online. That meant lots of time to spend together, and if they decided to try something besides simply watching documentaries…well, that was a discovery she’d look forward to making.


End file.
